Satisfied
by Rebeldynasty
Summary: **Warning** This one-shot contains sexual content, and is rated M for that purpose. Read at your own discretion. Dante gets to have a little "fun" with Lady and Trish; set in the era of Devil May Cry 4. I've never really made anything like this before, so any and all constructive input would be much appreciated. Please R&R.


**Okay, so not quite done my word prompt series, when this one-shot comes into being. Considering the level of maturity in it, I decided it stands alone. Basically, this is some love-making between Dante, Trish and Lady. It starts off with the women pretty much tickle torturing poor Dante...but it ends up being a pleasure fest for all involved.**

**I know, I know...probably a little weird for some of your tastes. Still, I'd love your feedback, as always. Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry. It is the property of Capcom. This is purely for entertainment purposes, only.**

* * *

**Satisfied**

Lady let out an uncharacteristic shriek of laughter, the brunette doing her best to wriggle out of the half devil's grasp.

"Dante, knock it off! I'm warning you…" She giggled, her laughter making it difficult for the white-haired man to take her seriously.

He didn't even try to hide his smirk as he continued digging into Lady's sides, his gloved fingers probing up and down her ribcage. The female hunter attempted to wrestle herself out of his grasp, where he held her against his bare upper torso with both arms, the duo sitting on his bed.

The bedroom door flung open, Trish standing in the entrance with a bewildered expression on her face. "What's going on? I thought I heard a scre—". The blonde she-devil trailed off, and began giggling with her hand over her mouth; her blue-green eyes alight with amusement.

"Don't just stand there," Lady cried desperately around a fit of giggles, "help me-hee-hee!"

"Alright, alright," Trish laughed, coiling herself to pounce, "I'll help you."

Dante stopped tormenting Lady, narrowing his eyes at the demoness as his captive tried to catch her breath. "You wouldn't dare…"

Before he knew what was happening, Dante found himself flat on his back, Trish pinning his arms while Lady straddled his waist.

"Hmm…" He cast them both a roguish grin, "If you babes wanted to play, all you had to do was ask."

"Oh, we'll play alright…" Trish leaned down and whispered into his ear seductively, causing the half devil to involuntarily shiver from the hot breath on his neck.

"Yeah, we'll play…" Lady cooed, running her hands gently over his broad chest, causing him to rumble with pleasure. "We'll play a little game called…revenge!"

With that last, Lady struck, her gloved fingers rapidly scrabbling in the hollows of the half devil's armpits.

If not for Trish's deceptive strength, Dante would have leapt off the bed, and right out of his skin. His whole upper body tensed as he succumbed to laughter, the half devil trying desperately to pull his arms down to protect his vulnerable sides from Lady's questing fingers. Trish held fast though, the demoness chuckling while Lady continued her ruthless tickle assault.

"No…stop!" He pleaded, as Lady began kneading his ribs, her fingers expertly digging in to the sensitive flesh in between each one. Dante laughed even harder, his voice becoming hoarse as tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Not a chance in hell…" Lady retorted, dancing her fingers rapidly over his stomach abs, snickering as the muscles contracted from her touch. Switching tactics, she raked her finger tips down from his armpits to his waist, repeating the process over and over, the half devil arching his back as his laughter finally consumed him.

All Dante _could _do was laugh; he didn't have breath enough to beg anymore. He barely noticed when Trish grabbed the enchanted cuffs from the night before, and secured his wrists to the headboard.

"Good, now we can both play." Lady giggled, shifting her weight so the demoness could get in on some of the fun, the women straddling a thigh each.

_Ah, shit…_ The thought had barely formed in Dante's mind, when two pairs of hands began tweaking and prodding his ribs and waist, causing him to strain against his restraints as he surrendered to yet another wave of helpless laughter.

When two mouths began licking and nibbling on either side of his stomach, the half devil all but lost it. "No…Anything but that!" He cried through his deep belly laughs, shaking his head back and forth in desperation.

He was caught between the ruthless tickle torture, and the sudden warmth of arousal tingling from his upper torso, down through his legs and groin. One of those tongues probed his navel, causing him to guffaw as it continued to swirl around, lips gently teasing the flesh around it. If only those lips were somewhere else…

Managing to cast a glance, he realized it was Trish who applied such devious ministrations, while Lady continued to nibble along his one hip, the fingers of both hands idly tickling his waist.

"No more…please…" He begged, both women only seeming to redouble their efforts as the devil hunter fell prey to a renewed wave of giggling. Trish's mouth continued the teasing exploration over his stomach, squeezing the half devil's hips with her elegant fingers as she lapped at the crevice between his abs; Lady's mouth was at his collarbone now, her tongue flicking torturously over his heated flesh as her fingers fluttered maddeningly in his armpits.

Both pulled away, Lady and Trish meeting one another's gaze. "What do you think?" The brunette asked. "Should we show him mercy?"

"Hmm, I don't know…" Trish murmured, her lips quirking into a grin as she teasingly trailed her fingers up and down Dante's waist, the half devil doing his best to suppress further giggling.

"Babes please…you're killing me…" Dante implored, his pale blue eyes darting between them. His voice broke with laughter as both women began digging into his vulnerable upper torso again, sharing identical wicked grins.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Lady raised her voice over Dante's frantic peals of laughter, her tone amused as she continued kneading his ribs while Trish's long nails scrabbled over his abs.

When Lady's fingers unexpectedly began probing his underarms again, Dante jolted as if by a shock, guffawing from the merciless onslaught his companions unleashed on him, tears trickling from the corners of his eyes.

"Yes…I've learned! Lady, I'm sorry! I'll never…I'll never tickle you again…" Dante managed to cry through his laughter. "Please…stop…"

Both women relented, and cuddled up on either side of the half devil. Dante panted heavily as sweat trickled from his temple and down his neck, his muscles twitching with ticklish aftershock.

"Hmm…I suppose we may have overdone it." Lady murmured from Dante's right side, her head rising and falling with his chest.

"Gee, you think?" Dante retorted, a giggle escaping him as Trish poked him in the ribs.

"Hey, be nice, now." She admonished, her blue-green eyes glinting playfully. "Though I guess you're right, Lady." She diverted her gaze to meet Lady's mismatched eyes, both women sharing a knowing smile.

The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Dante; the half devil immediately tensed up, his pale blue eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Hey…what are you two cooking up?"

_It had better not be any more tickling. _He mentally griped, wincing as his abs contracted in memory. _It's bad enough as is, but with the way these two do it…well, I could use some relief, right about now…_

"Well, since we went a little overboard there, we just thought we'd do something nice." Trish declared, softly kissing up his chest to his jawline, where she began to lap hungrily at his neck.

Dante let out a moan, his eyes drifting closed as the she-devil fanned the flames of his desire with each flick of her tongue against his searing flesh.

"You know," Lady picked up the thread of conversation, capturing Dante's lips with hers before pulling away, her voice becoming husky. "To make it up to you…"

"Hmm…" Dante let out another appreciative murmur. "I could get used to this…"

The ministrations that had been ticklish before became arousing, as both women licked and nibbled along his neck and jawline, planting soft kisses between each love bite. As they continued their kissing and nibbling, their hands roved over his torso, teasingly trailing along his waist line and the inside of each thigh.

A deep growl of frustration rumbled through his chest as he strained against his bonds, the half devil becoming desperate for release. "Ladies please," he gasped, as they added more pressure to their strokes, "haven't you tortured me enough?"

"Well, at least you asked nicely." Lady said huskily against his throat, her own desire peaking. She nibbled his earlobe, tugging it gently between her teeth.

At this, Dante let out another gasp, the sound turning into a moan of yearning.

Trish captured Dante's lips with her own, her tongue brushing against his bottom lip until he finally exhaled, allowing her access. Their tongues entwined again and again, the half devil vaguely aware of Lady retrieving something from his nightstand; from the crinkling of plastic, he didn't need to guess what it was.

And at this precise moment, he didn't really care. Trish pulled away from their kiss, leaving Dante trembling as her mouth began exploring his upper torso, her tongue swiping against his firm pectorals after each love bite.

"Whose turn is it?" He heard Lady ask the demoness; he knew full well what she meant. Both would work diligently over his body, but given that he only had one erection, one of them would have to wait until he took at least a fifteen minute breather. As such, they had worked out a back-and-forth system, to ensure they both received equal share of the half devil's sexual prowess.

"It's yours." Trish replied, planting kisses lower and lower on Dante's stomach as Lady began kissing him in earnest. The half devil couldn't have stifled his moans if he'd wanted to…and right now, he was well beyond that. All he wanted was the warmth of a good woman, and then the other.

Trish and Lady traded places, the she-devil picking up where Lady had left off with her kisses, Dante blissfully sighing as she nibbled on his lower lip, and plunged her tongue into his mouth.

Having already removed her own shorts, Lady shakily unbuckled his belt, and slid his pants halfway down his thighs. From the sound of her shallow breaths as she rolled the condom down the full length of his erection, the brunette was more than ready. Lowering her body down on to his, both Dante and the female hunter gasped, the warm folds of her womanhood tightening around his vessel. With that, she began grinding down on top of him, her fingers digging into his hips as he met each one of her thrusts with his own, Trish contenting herself with lapping at his neck while her fingers lightly caressed his muscular chest.

Dante rumbled deep in his throat, Lady beginning to grind sporadically, moans of pleasure tearing from her as the half devil continued pumping inside of her, her walls squeezing him tightly as she neared orgasm.

After having many a ménage-a-trois, Dante knew Trish would release him from the enchanted cuffs, knowing that her friend needed an extra push in order to climax. The half devil lightly stroked Lady's breasts, his thumbs circling over her nipples through the thin cloth of her blouse; his light touches elicited a whimper from her, the woman closing her eyes and biting her lip from the intense pleasure.

Trish began trailing love bites back and forth between Dante's shoulder and collarbone, the half devil grunting from the pleasure coursing throughout his body from the ministrations of both women. Lady slammed down hard against him, over and over, her moans giving way to frantic keening. With a last tweak to both of her nipples, Dante grabbed hold of her waist, and began thrusting upward faster and harder, knowing that as soon as orgasm took Lady, she wouldn't be able to continue; and if she couldn't continue, she wouldn't be able to experience the full intensity of her climax.

Neither one remained in sync with the other, but it no longer mattered. Lady suddenly stilled; her womanhood clamped tightly around Dante's vessel, waves of pleasure coursing through her.

Feeling his own climax mounting, Dante bucked his hips upward again and again, falling limply against the bed as he surrendered to his own release. Lady quaked atop him for a few seconds longer, before rolling off to the side, cuddling up to the half devil as he pulled his thin blanket over them both.

Trish kissed softly against his jawline from the opposite side, knowing that once he recovered, he would give her every bit as much attention as he had paid to Lady. The demoness began removing the tight leather pants she wore, deftly stepping out of them and returning to the half devil's side, nibbling at his neck with renewed fervor.

"You keep that fire stoked babe," Dante panted, chuckling when the demoness smirked back at him, "I'll be attending to you soon enough."

"Considering this started out with us tormenting you," the she-devil purred, kissing his neck eagerly, "that is very generous of you."

"Yeah, we were supposed to be making it up to _you_, remember?" Lady snickered, tweaking his ribs as a reminder.

Dante shivered from the touch, grasping Lady's hand with his own. "Don't do that." He pleaded, causing the female hunter to giggle at his look of wide-eyed panic.

After Lady gave him a reassuring kiss, the half devil relaxed, grinning lopsidedly.

"What can I say ladies," he drawled, pulling Trish closer to him, his lips brushing against hers, "I am a forgiving devil, after all…" His lips locked with the she-devil's; stopping whatever smart-assed remark she had planned on.

Lady chuckled beside him, and decided it was time to fulfill her duties, since the demoness and half devil would soon be engaging in their own love-making. Removing the condom and tossing it in the waste basket next to the bed, she dove under the blankets.

Dante let out a startled gasp, as the female hunter began giving him her version of a 'thank you'. Trish gently grabbed his chin, and pulled him into another deep kiss; the half devil's lips melted against hers, his breath hitching as Lady continued making torturous circles around the tip of his manhood with her tongue. Finding the lacing at the back of Trish's corset with practiced ease, Dante began loosening the threads, never faltering in his kiss with the she-devil.

As he caressed the creamy smooth skin of her breasts, his eyes met hers, the demoness letting out a soft moan.

"Are you ready?" He asked her, his voice gruff with desire. From the longing in her eyes, he already knew the answer; she'd been ready the moment this had all begun.

Lady came out from under the blankets at the same time that the demoness nodded.

"Okay then, babe…"

With that, he flipped over, pinning the she-devil beneath him. The blanket just barely covered his backside as he began thrusting deep within her, Trish's arms circling his neck as she coaxed him deeper, her legs wrapped around him.

The half devil felt Lady's nails lightly dragging across his upper back; the female hunter kneeling beside him knew just what drove him over the edge with desire. This also made things more pleasurable for Trish, since Dante's thrusts would quicken, his arousal fuelling her own with each one of his gasps of yearning.

Between Lady's teasing caresses and Trish's non-verbal pleas for more, it wasn't long before the half devil climaxed again, Trish trembling beneath him with her own release.

As all three hunters snuggled up on the bed, Dante between both women, the half devil couldn't help but say, "In the end, we are all satisfied…and you are set free."

Both women groaned at this, giggling as they curled up closer against him.

Wrapping an arm around them both, Dante chuckled. Within moments, all three hunters had drifted off to sleep, a faint smile of satisfaction on the half devil's lips.


End file.
